


Birthday Boy

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [8]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Birthday Presents, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Written in light of last night's episode!My idea of what Callum's birthday present could be.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is also Day Eight of my challenge and my generator, ironically, gave me Ballum- I think it knew about the epic-ness of last night's episode haha. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Well, seeing as we're opening presents on the wrong day." Ben teased before reaching down to grab something from his side of the bed, producing a large wrapped box. 

"Officer Highway, breaking all the rules, eh?" Ben placed the box in Callum's lap, a soft smile playing on his lips as he watched his boyfriend fiddle with the edges of the wrapping paper. 

"Yeah, well, I suppose, technically." Callum replied, eyes focused on the present in front of him. 

Ben smiled softly, nothing but pure devotion and love in his eyes, "We'll make a Mitchell of you yet."

Callum grinned and nodded softly, a gentle laugh falling from his lips as he reached across to caress Ben's face.  _ Callum Mitchell  _ did have a nice ring to it. 

Callum pulled his hand away, smiling at his boyfriend when he half-buried his head in the pillow, and shuffled to sit up against the headboard, fingers curling around the wrapping to tear it open. 

Callum stared down at the plain cardboard box and flicked his gaze over to Ben briefly before opening the top. He rolled his eyes when he was greeted by a small shoebox, wrapped in paper with grinning faces on it. 

He turned to Ben, arching an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Ben beamed proudly, eyes shining with amusement, and Callum couldn't find it in himself to be mad when Ben looked as gorgeous as he did in that moment. 

"Just open it, yeah?" Ben urged, pushing himself upright and leaning his head on Callum's shoulder. 

Callum grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Ben's forehead before tearing open the second layer of wrapping paper and flipping open the shoe box. He groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands to hide his grin, and shook his head in faux-disappointment when he was faced by another even smaller box. 

“Open it!” Ben whispered, shoving softly at Callum’s shoulder, a wide grin on his face, but Callum could see the undertones of nervousness in his eyes and how the smile was slightly forced. 

“Alright, alright.” He unwrapped and opened the box, staring down at the rounded, rectangle-shaped box covered in plain silver paper. Callum pulled it out, chucking the box to the side, and cradled the small box in his lap. 

“If this is another box, Ben, you’re sleeping on the sofa.” Callum teased, a soft smile on his face, and he reached down, linking his and Ben’s fingers together, squeezing Ben’s hand softly. 

“It’s not.” Ben replied, pressing a tender kiss onto Callum’s cheek, “That was the last one.” 

“So, this is my actual present? No more jokes?” Callum whispered, fiddling with the edge of the wrapping. Ben nodded, a small, nervous smile spreading across his lips and Callum squeezed his hand in encouragement. 

“I’m sure that I’ll love it, whatever it is.” He laid the present in his lap and opened it one-handed, refusing to let go of Ben. The wrapping fell away and Callum shoved it off the bed, staring down at the velvet box that was left behind. Callum cast a quick look at Ben, frowning at the worried look on his boyfriend’s face, and flicked a thumb underneath the lid, popping it open with a loud crack. 

Two keys were rested against the white silk cushion, the silver metal glinting in the early light, and Callum’s breath caught in his throat, mouth falling open in shock. 

Callum tilted his head towards Ben, a warm-hearted look in his eyes, heart hammering against his chest as he spoke, “Is this what I think it is?”

Ben drew in a deep, shaky breath, lifting his head from Callum’s shoulder and turning to face the taller man with an anxious smile, “Yeah. Before you say anything, just let me talk, I don’t get mushy often, so listen, yeah?” Callum chuckled, a big, toothy grin spreading across his face, and he nodded, motioning for Ben to continue, “Stuart and Rainie are amazing and I love being here with you, but I want something more, I want something that  _ ours _ . I don’t wanna have to worry about leaving our takeout cartons on the kitchen side or leaving my boxers on the living room floor. I don’t want to have to worry about taking a shower with you and have Stuart come in to take a leak. I don’t want to have to worry about being too  _ loud _ .” 

Callum rolled his eyes and shoved at Ben’s shoulder, “Is that all you think about?” 

Ben chuckled and shook his head, “If you let me finish, rather than interrupting, you’d know.” He playfully glared at his lover, grinning when Callum held his hands up in mock-defense and continued, “I want to be able to cuddle up on the sofa with you and watch cheesy rom-coms without having to worry about being interrupted by Stuart or Rainie. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you in  _ our  _ bed, in  _ our  _ flat. I want to make you coffee in  _ our  _ kitchen with  _ our  _ kettle. I want to kiss you goodbye before work at  _ our  _ front door. I want that every day, not just most days, and I want it until the end of my life. I want you, Callum. I want this. So, I’m asking you, Cal, formally, will you move in with me? I understand if it’s too soon and I haven’t made a deposit on the place yet, but-” 

Callum cut him off and shook his head, wiping the tears from his cheeks, “Ben?” 

Ben snapped his head towards Callum, “Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” He surged forward and pressed his lips against Ben’s, the kiss slightly salty due to Callum’s tears and it barely constituted a kiss because both of them were smiling too wide. But, it was the thought that counted. 

Callum pulled away, leaning into Ben’s touch when the man reached up to cup his cheeks and swipe away his tears with the pad of his thumb, “That a yes, then?” 

“Yeah, Ben, of course.” Callum whispered, grinning when Ben let out a little triumphant noise, pulling him into another kiss. 

“I love you.” He breathed, resting their foreheads together. 

“I’ll never get used to hearing you say that.” Callum replied, a look of true devotion and love in his eyes as he stared down at Ben. 

“Well, you got plenty of time. I ain’t going anywhere, you’re stuck with me.” Ben teased, but Callum could hear the truth behind his statement, could see it in his eyes, and it made his heart swell with happiness. 

“Good,” He threw Ben a loving smile, “I wouldn’t want anyone else.” 

Ben sighed happily and laid down, motioning for Callum to do the same before he plastered himself against his side, throwing a leg over Callum’s thighs and resting his head on his chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heart as he fell asleep. Callum buried his nose in Ben’s hair and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. 

  
He agreed with Ben. He wanted to be wrapped up together in their  _ own  _ bed in their  _ own  _ flat and he wanted it every day, for as long as he lived. 


End file.
